


the alphabets

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, features some other characters popping up, lemonberry ice if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: 26 snippets about beatrice and bertrand
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the alphabets

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE

**A - apples**. She refused to take even a single bite, and he, despite his own worries, despite his usual tendency of being extremely nervous if not every precaution was taken, understood why and did not push her. It wasn’t like the danger was imminent at the moment, he would just make sure to have some always available, and to make sure she eat some after the baby was born. He wrote down the worries in extremely formal and complicated words to calm himself.

 **B - bats.** She introduced her to all the bats as they carefully navigated the dark cave together. She was clearly familiar with the landscape and would be going faster if she’d be alone in this cave, but was patiently slowing down for his sake as he cautiously moved forward slowly, hoping not to fall down. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Even in the darkness, he could feel her smile.

 **C - cooking**. “When cooking, the presentation of the food can be as important as the food itself,” she announced cheerfully in the kitchen as she rearranged the dessert into the shapes of stars and hearts and then grinned at him. He grinned back, helplessly fond.

 **D - darts**. She handed him a dart from the box Kit had given her as they reached the vantage point. Her expression was focused and tense, but her hand was quite steady as he took the dart from her. Certain decisions had been made, and they both knew there was no turning back. And they’re in this together.

 **E - elevator**. “It’s undignified,” she protested when he was about to teach the children the elevator prank. “No more undignified than doing magic tricks with dinner rolls,” he pointed out with a grin. She rolled her eyes fondly and conceded the point.

 **F - floats**. “You’ve never tried a root beer float?” she exclaimed. “We must rectify that at once.” She grabbed onto his hand and started to run towards the kitchen.

 **G - glasses**. She giggled as she tried on his glasses. “Do I look good in these?” “Although I can’t see anything clearly right now, my guess is yes,” he told her with as much a serious expression he could manage, and then they both burst into laughter. 

**H - hair**. She had fallen in love with the activity of tying his hair up with ribbons. She came up with new ideas and designs every time, enthusiastically trying to come up with something new. He found himself enjoying it more than he’d initially thought he would.

 **I - In-Auction**. They accepted the invitation to the In-Auction at Jerome’s invitation. She had the uncannily ability to join in the auction of something she didn’t want, raising the price extremely high and backing out just at the right time, and watch Esme Squalor buy some latest fashion at an expensive price. He observed on, multitasking between marvelling at her skills and watching Jacques and Jerome converse, Jacques professing his love in a quiet voice in Sebald code to an oblivious Jerome. 

**J - journalist**. “He’s unable to come here in person, for safety reasons,” the journalist with blonde curls whispered to them quietly during their wedding. “But he says he wishes you both the best.”

 **K - karaoke**. Karaoke times with the Snickets were always fun, with all kinds of unpredictable things happening. Today’s event that he hadn’t predicted was her inviting him to duet a love song with him.

 **L - lion**. She picked up the skill of lion training quite quickly, he noticed. She seemed to have a way with all animals. He usually wasn’t competitive, but he suddenly had the desire to impress her.

 **M - make-up**. She carefully, skillfully, slowly applied makeup onto his ankle, and then he did the same for her. It occurred to him that they would be doing this for the rest of their lives.

 **N - noble**. “You’re noble enough,” Dewey told them firmly. He didn’t know, back then, that one day Dewey would say the same words to their children, too.

 **O - orphan**. “I miss my parents sometimes,” she confessed quietly, in such a low voice that he would’ve missed it had it not been a particularly quiet night with no other sounds as they gazed upon the skies. “Me too,” he said softly.

 **P - picnic**. They all ate sweet-and-sour shrimp with their hands, laughing about the stickiness. She was attempting to cup his chin with her hand that was covered with the sauce, but he caught her hand and kissed her on the fingertips instead. Sunny shrieked in excitement at the sight. Meanwhile Violet was trying to get some sauce onto Klaus’s arms, who had gotten quite adept at holding Sunny these past few months and was trying to use Sunny as a shield. 

**Q - question**. She was always a curious person who liked to question things. Sometimes that reminded him of someone they both missed tremendously.

 **R - ring**. “Take care of her,” Kit said, solemnly, softly. An understanding passed between them as the ring exchanged hands. “I will,” he promised. 

**S - S**. “I’ve been wanting to ask this since forever,” she declared, “do you know what the S stands for?”

 **T - tea.** Some nights, they just enjoyed some bitter tea together quietly, reminiscing about who they used to drink bitter tea with.

 **U - Underwater Library.** She was helping Dewey with book shelving, and as always she’d chosen the top shelves because it gave her a chance to climb up high. She surveyed the down many books from on top of the ladder and noticed Kit and him coming, and she waved excitedly at them, grinning so bright. He found it hard to take his eyes off her.

 **V - Violet.** “If it is a girl we will name her Violet.” 

**W - wings.** To his surprise, she had a second pair of dragonfly wings. She grinned at him, smug and delighted and challenging, “Want to go on an adventure?” 2 years ago he would’ve politely declined. Now was not two years ago. “Sure,” he answered. He knew he would go on any adventure with her.

 **X - xylophone.** “Xylophone In The Hinterlands?” he asked curiously. “Is that a Gustav film?” “Oh, no, that’s just how I like to refer to those snow scouts who have no understanding of adjectives,” she explained. “Especially the unfashionable, horrible, bad-at-acting false spring queen this year.” “o …. kay?” he said, not entirely understanding. 

**Y - youth.** He came across an old picture in the drawer of his desk the other day. It had been a different time back then, a time before they had children, a time before they had even gotten together, a time before they had killed. The younger version of her was grinning so wide and so innocently at the camera, and the younger version of him was standing a couple of people next to her, leaning against a boy who would grow up to be a sub-sub-librarian. They had been so young back then, he thought wistfully.

 **Z - zebra.** “I have to ask, what’s up with the zebra disguise?” He teased. “It’s called pinstripe suits, haven’t you read the Daily Punctilio?” She pretended to be offended. “No, only heard of cow disguise - the fashion editor of the Daily Punctilio has kindly introduced me to it.” He said, mock serious. “I’m going to throw you two out of the taxi,” Jacques threatened from the driver seat.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
